I Am Your End
by Titania Le Fey
Summary: Snake waking from being shot with the fun gun and trying to come to terms with the situation he finds himself in.


Snake woke wearily, his arms bound somewhere above his head that he couldn't quite make out through the haze of drugs. Eddie that fuck had hit him with… Snake couldn't concentrate on what but he knew the groggy, nauseated, dizziness was that bastard's fault. His guts told him to wring that motherfucker's neck when next he saw it. Words came through the haze and derailed his train of thought.

_"When I was working for NASA." _

Snake knew what NASA was. The bastards that made the gas, they worked for NASA. Fire burned brightly in his eye, painful fire. He could see the room overlaid in the orange haze of fire, maybe it had worked for once and the place had caught fire from his desire to make it all burn.

The room faded and was filled with a dream from long ago when he lay in bed dying from one gunshot wound or another. The same man stood over him now. "Snake, they will deceive you and you will see they deserve nothing but an end." That voice echoed in waves of fiery pain shooting through his eye. The eye he would have now if they hadn't betrayed him. They used him just like that dream, that man, had told him long ago. His mind swirled and he shook his head only to hear more.

_"This control disk hooks you right into the Sword of Damocles."_

Snake's mind reeled under the effects of the drugs but the fire still remained and the growling. It filled his dreams and he could just about feel the breath of the beast on his neck. Drowsily he looked around for it but was only greeted by the orange haze and more muffled voices. Plissken's head lulled around and he saw a screen in the distance but it was so close in his mind. His eye discerned the satellites whirling around the Earth through the haze. "This is your life, you will choose." The words from his dreams echoed bringing more pounding fire streaming from his eye and into his body.

His eye drifted shut and he glimpsed flashes of the past. His father being decorated with the Congressional Medal of Honor, his own decoration, Taylor's birthday at Helsinki, Sophia's laughter, they brought relaxation but as they moved faster the grim reality of life crashed in. The fire over Leningrad, the white hot fire as the gas seeped into his eye, Sophia's scream on the radio followed by the ripping sound, the hospital, his parent's bodies, Taylor's body… death and more death, Maggie, Taslima, bodies surrounded him and his eye flew open to replace the images with anything even the burning fire in his bad eye. Plissken gasped and suddenly found a clear mind as the haze parted to clarity. His eye focused on the screen still filled with the orbiting satellites and there were words always more words.

_"Neutron bomb. Electromagnetic pulse. Shut down power source."_

Instinct came online first and he eyed his bonds ferociously barely holding back the attempt to chew on them. His eye pressed shut fighting to find his intellect so long subdued by the drugs but all he saw was the growling black face. His eye shot open and he fought the bonds with all his might, snarling right along with the beast he saw in his mind.

_03:22:30_

Filled his sight from the watch strapped to his arm. Things came back, bad things and anger. Plissken remembered why he was bound to a metal, a metal something, in LA. It was because the bastards, the government wanted to use him again. There were more voices as he struggled.

_"Shut down everything. Aiming device."_

"Shut it down" Pulsed in his mind with the tendrils of vibrant orange agony. Pure hatred pushed Plissken to his feet straining with his bonds. He hated them; everyone and he imagined as he looked on the room that it was swimming in the conflagration behind his patch. He saw some bastard playing with his guns and he burned that image into his mind. They would die and the man behind the computer, his image joined the other on a growing death list, a woman stood with them but she was overlooked and remained free from his executioner mentality. 

Another voice came from before him and his eye locked on the face with cold contempt.

_"Snake Plissken, American Outlaw."_

The voice spat those words at him and he rolled his eye once more catching a glimpse of the computer screen still filled with satellites. The bastard flicked a switch and the ground moved. Snake's tired mind finally caught on, he was tied to a treadmill. He wanted to run, run right off the machine and into the crowd of people across the room. "You will be their end" The dream man spoke again whispering in his mind. He yearned to end them, with his hands, with his guns, poison, nukes, swords; it didn't matter just so they lay dead. His mind held to that drive to destroy like one clings to a life raft in a hurricane except it wasn't water that surrounded Plissken but fire.

He struggled to keep up on the treadmill while the Plutoxin 7 virus filled him with sickness. Maybe he could give them the plague. That thought brought a wry smile as he caught more conversation.

_"666. Brings all the satellites online."_

The grin broadened, they had given him their end, if he could get that box. He wanted it more then anything he'd ever desired in his life and he would have it before the morning, before he bled out from the disease they had filled his body with. Snake started to yank on his bounds nearly overturning the treadmill in the process. All his mind could see was a big orange button labeled "doomsday" and he hungered for it, for the feeling of his finger depressing that orange circle right down into the pits of Hell.

Man defied the snake once and was cast from Eden when he found other means to destroy humanity. This time the fall would be farther because this time the Snake wanted revenge.


End file.
